


Show and Tell

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Steve shows Kara the tower and introduces her to a few teammates.





	

As Kara waited in the lobby of the Avengers building waiting for someone to fetch her to take her up she had suddenly been crowded by fans. 

"Okay that's enough. Give the poor woman some room." Steve came down saving the blushing and stuttering Super girl. 

"Captain America!" Kara jumps towards him with some fangirling on her to which he just laughs and gestures for her to follow.

Taking her up the elevator he gets her situated with the elevator password and the scanner. Before taking her to her new room. Which had multiple Supergirl suits in one closet and a walk in closet decked out with amazing clothes. Kara upon noticing this squeals and jumps into the closet. 

"I take it you like it then? If you have any questions just come find me." and he starts to leave. 

"Wait!" Kara grabs his arm and freezes amazed by his muscles.

"Yes Kara?"

"Uhm where Is the kitchen?" Kara stars at her feet while still holding his arm. As he just stares at her she gasps and releases his arm. 

"Did you not just eat?" He looks are her body making her confused if he is checking her out or not. 

"Well I only had a couple of donuts. And an ice cream. I am still hungry." Her face slowly turns red as she tried to hide her embarrassment. 

"Here I'll take you there and I guess introduce you to the members who are here.

-//-

After eating a large lunch Steve takes Kara to the entertainment room where an African American man is playing video games. 

"Kara this is Sam Wilson or what you probably know him as Falcon" after a moment of only receiving a confused look from Kara.

"You mean you have no idea who I am?" Sam jumps in "Steve who is this? And why doesn't she know me?"

Kara a little annoyed at being ignored by the man "I am Kara Zor el!"

Sam pauses and stares at her for a second then back at Steve. "You mean Supergirl? Supergirl is joining the avengers? We are going to be unstoppable!"

"Well thank you. What are your powers?" Kara asks embarrassed that someone would hold her to be so powerful. 

Sam grumbles out a reply about no powers and what sounds like a pets name. Steve just laughs as Sam returns to his game before leading Kara out "we have one more person to meet and I assume you'll get along with him nicely."

-//-  
-Training Room-

"He is in here" Steve opens the door and let's Kara enter "Thor come here! I have someone for you to meet"

Kara waits quietly behind Steve looking really nervous and shy. Thor walks up to the pair and looks at Kara. "This woman is no warrior she is tiny! She would not last in a fight"

Kara glares at the Asgardian and grumbles to herself. Steve clearly baffled by the man's opinion. "Did you not say the same about Natasha?"

Thor laughs to himself. "Yes I did and I know she fights to win. This little woman could not beat even our weakest opponents!"

Kara extremely angry jumps towards Thor "Then fight me!" She yells surprising. Two men. 

Steve worried about her getting hurt tries to stop her "Kara this might not be the best idea. You could get hurt..." He trails off as she brushes him aside as the two opponents start to square off towards each other. 

"Okay little woman. I will take it easy on you, but you can go as hard as you can." Kara just smirks in response and flies into Thor's gut catching him off guard. He quickly grabs her and tries tossing her into the wall, but she hovers away from the wall. From her advantage point she dives down and her fist connects with Thor's jaw. 

Thor gets up and summons Mjolnir and quickly swings at Kara only to be surprised by when she blocks it and sends it away. She quickly starts to grapple the bigger man as she clearly has the strength and agility advantage. She gets the god in a choke hold and as she is about to pin him she freezes. 

Thor taking advantage of her pausing flips her off and goes to strike her but stops. Seeing that Kara seems to have decided her best defence was to sit on her hands with a squeak makes the man pause as well. 

"What has happened? Why have you quit?" Kara looks up at him her face red clearly not from the fighting and mumbles something two quiet to hear. Thor gestures for her to repeat it. 

"I ripped my pants." She says again jsut barely audible. As Steve was coming over she hears her say that and grabs one of the towels and hurries back.

After making a makeshift skirt Kara gets up and tests it before thanking Steve and turning to Thor "that was fun! We should do that again"

As Thor is agreeing with her she grabs Mjolnir and it rocks where it is sitting. "Oh that's heavy!" Causing both men to stop and stare. 

Thor quickly grabs his hammer and smiles a thank you before quickly trudging away grumpily. 

"What did I do? Is he annoyed cause I beat him?" Steve unsure what to say just shakes his head and leads her back to her room. 

-//-  
-Kara's room-

After finding a quick change Kara sits on her bed talking to Steve. "Captain? Why did you think Id get along well with Thor?"

He sighs and looks at her. "Well mostly for two reasons. One being that you both are aliens on this earth. Except he can return to his world. The second being you two are our most powerful assets."

"Oh okay. Are you like the leader?" Kara frowns slightly after being called an asset rather than a teammate. 

"No I just push for things more than the others, but in no way does that make me the leader." Steve smiles at her innocent question and looks at the time. "I have to go. But if you need anything call for Vision or me" he quickly leaves not giving Kara the time to wake up from here day dreaming. 

"Who is Vision?" Kara jumps up to the door and meeting a red man in a golden Cape. 

"I am Vision. I can assist you with what ever you need."

"Oh im good...." Kara pauses and looks around "actually there is a donut shop around here...."


End file.
